


In Case of This

by PuffBunny Den (PuffyBunnyTail)



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And thighs that save lives, Chubby Reader, F/M, Rating May Change, best friend is an asshole, i actually like pastel fashion, praise to riverbus driver, reader is lacking in the milk department tho, reader just has booty, riverperson turned busdriver is all you need, slim milk-freeform, this has undertale underfell underswap and swapfell all in one big happy town, tm - Freeform, whateven are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffBunny%20Den
Summary: This was supposed to go an entirely different direction but geez did everything fall apart and not to mention the little skeleton.





	In Case of This

**Author's Note:**

> oof hi Im not dead but i am bAd at writing in in honor of me bein trash have a little fic

 

 

 

    You were the most interesting looking person in the room right now.

You had a pastel pink hair and a fluffy pastel dress on. You were being stared at from all angles; wanted to cry you wanted to cry so hard right now how ... how could your friend do this to you. You were nothing but nice to everyone; you had a promotion on the way at your dream job and every single one of your friends were ecstatic and congratulated you since the news was delivered. But that was falling apart all at once how -no why would you fall for this your 'best friend' asked to take you out in this ridiculous outfit; you thought it was a harmless little joke party of bright colored folks listening to indie pop but this is anything but harmless. You swore the look your boss was giving you would put you six feet under and you friend stood ever so innocently next to your infuriated boss with the fakes look of shock put on her face. You also noticed she had changed out of the matching pastel disaster she dressed in before we entered. You had enough your face was scrunching as tears tore through. You ran out so quickly you could badly see where you were heading you couldn't see anything but blurred  lights and the soft gleams that shined on the windows of the stores.

You ran till you lost your footing and was barely able to catch your footing. You stood there catch a bit of air you grabbed at the pastel jewelry around your neck and removed it you pulled at everything that could come off till you grabbed the mint colored vest an you pulled it off you were so mad you were still breathing hard. You tossed the ugly mint vest into an alley. You were trying to get rid of the tears till you were grabbed by a really stronger and greasy hand. You looked up to a gross, gruff looking man.

"Don't look so surprised you were the one throwing off your clothes,"

"Wha- Let me go you sick weirdo,"You yelled at the man this was the very last thing you needed to deal with to night.

"All I'm doing is helping you out ... You want these off clearly why not get so extra assistance," his gross hand  was at your chest.

Before you could let out a single notice of disapprove your body reacted before you could think of anything. You foot shot up and hit him right in the groin and his grip on your chest tighten and he ripped the top of your pastel dress. You didn't care right now you slipped passed him and ran like hell. You ran so fast your vision was blurring you need to get home just to take a shower and go to sleep and put an end to this ridiculous- no horrible night. You were about to stop but you slammed hard into something. You heard a gruff yelp and realized this someone was just a little shorter than average because you weren't that tall to begin with. You sat up a bit and you looked down to the peeved face of  a ... a skeleton.

You weren't mistaken this guy was indeed a skeleton and he was peeved and red in the face. You were sure given how he didn't have blood but he was blushing like an embarrassed school girl. Those tiny lights were focused on my face then they trailed down and a whole new layer of red filled his face. You looked down to your bra a pearl white lace one with a tiny cute bow on it you shot up and pulled the torn fabric together to to cover your bra the peeved and flushed skeleton shot up and was more than ready to yell at you. He didn't get the opportunity to because the bus pulled up, the driver wore a blue cloak, a badge and a bus driver hat. You couldn't see their face nor their feet.

"Tra la la la now boarding at Grayson Rd. Downtown ," Their voice was like someone talking in a tube it cut through the air like a pleasant song or maybe a bell.

You got on the bus and began to reach for your wallet but you noticed two thing you didn't have your wallet or pockets. You gave the driver a longing look and they didn't look fazed or even changed or to have any emotion to begin with.

"Your soul is kind you can have a ride tea la la la." The ghostly voice echoed and You moved onward feeling the icy stare of the upset skeleton on your back. You did care to take notice at the stares from the monsters on the bus nor did you acknowledge the rude grunt that came out of the tiny bunny's mouth. You just snuggled into yourself and folded my arms tightly around yourself; You really needed to get home. The drive was silent till the skeleton said something about being a helpless romantic and the bunny's face ignited into a fiery of red and she yelled to the front of the bus yelling out every single curse word as well as damn his entire existence to hell. This very loud and kinda funny yelling match lasted till she slipped off the bus yelling at the bus as she turned and waltzed away. You were in a much better mood but this night still weighed heavy on your shoulders. You were about to continue to staring at the floor till a smug sounding cackle sounded from the skeleton you looked up kinda uneasy as he looked you up and down.

"You look like even more of a train wreck than I though human," he chuckled at his own insult and small chuckles broke out across the bus you looked down at you torn dress top and filthy bottoms as well as your ruined mint colored platform boots. You knew what was coming next but when your mouth open you were surprise at the sound that came out. You broke out into a fit of laughter your eyes teared up a bit but you were laughing to hard to care. He was completely right you look like a pastel train wreck.

He looked shocked before pouting and turning back to the front of the bus. You were trying to catch you breathe while everyone stared at you like you were a lunatic you didn't blame them you probably did look like a nutcase. 

You were finally at a close enough spot to get off the bus to get home and you walked off. You looked back at the bus with exhausted eyes that feisty little skeleton glaring till you were out of sight of him. You would've been worried but you couldn't find the energy to be; you shuffled home to your apartment and removed all your clothes at the door you'll deal with it later. You took a long and very needed shower to wash off the sweat, tears, and dirt of this day. Your feet were sore and you had a horrible back from being slammed into the walled by that gross jerk and teeth marks on your collarbone from landing on that skeleton from earlier. You did think to long on any of that let alone start on thinking about your job. You wanted sleep and the devil himself pulling you into hell wouldn't stop you from getting it. You moved sluggishly into your room and pulled the covers back you and face planted into you soft awaiting pillow your pulled the covers up and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
